


[VID] Faster For Love

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Barry Allen! Ezra Miller, DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, John Constantine! Colin Farrell, Justice League Dark - Freeform, M/M, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † DCEU AU †The two characters met (possibly when Batman’s trying to recruit Constantine) and they felt that they had a chemistry together. One is the ultimate magic sorcerer, the other is the fastest man alive. Once a loner, Constantine got along with Barry surprisingly well. Using “The Chair”, Constantine was able to see a vision of them in an alternative universe (aka fantastic beasts). He realized that he is not only John Constantine to Barry, but much more.During a fight with the demon, Constantine fell unconscious, Barry altered the time and saved them all.





	[VID] Faster For Love

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a DC fan. This video is inevitable.

 

 

Who am I?

Constantine.

 

Am I?

 

 

 

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies._  
_And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right._  
_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love._  
  


***

**Author's Note:**

> * BGM: "Faster" by Within Temptation
> 
> **Video Published on Apr 2, 2017


End file.
